Coby Edwards
Coby Edwards is a 12-year-old Son of Demeter. His roleplayer is Miramc22. Biography Jacob "Coby" Dominic Edwards was born on April 22. His father, Damian Dell, worked at a flower shop. He met Demeter, his mother, when she was giving him tips on growing flowers. He was able to see through the Mist, so he asked her that their child would love nature and want to be a part of nature. When they had their child, Coby, he had leaves on his legs. Damian was so furious that he disowned Coby and went insane. Demeter took him to a foster home with a loving and caring family. There was a note attached to him that read: '''WARNING. THIS CHILD IS A DEMIGOD. HANDLE WITH CARE. '''The couple, Jan and Stan Edwards, took good care of him. Jan could see through the mist, so she always tried to protect him from monsters. Coby always got his energy from the sun. They took him to the Camp Half-Blood address Demeter left them. He was 10 at the time and he arrived at the same time as his best friend, Sara Wren. He and Sara were best friends because they both loved and appreciated nature life. Coby found out that he can talk to animals and turn into any animal he desired. He and Sara call themselves "nature buddies." He can also grow plants anytime he wants and communicate with them. Coby has a small crush on Sara, and that is the only secret he has between the two. Coby's fatal flaw is his inferiority. Because he is younger, he feels like a lot of other Campers underestimate him, and this sometimes makes him doubt his strength, even though he wants to prove that he is stronger than everyone thinks. Early Life Coby was disowned by his insane father. He was adopted by Jan and Stan Edwards, taking their last name because he took no pride in his father at all. He always admired his mother, Demeter, and thanked her for his leaves. He offers every meal to her after dinner and never is mad at her. He met Sara Wren, whom he developed a huge crush on. They both cherished nature and wanted to preserve it in all ways. They became best friends and there were no secrets between them, including his leaves and his animal ability, which is strange for a Son of Demeter. Since they are so young, they usually get teased and bullied. Coby also feels like an older brother to Sara's younger sisters, McKenna and Candence. He loves the family and would never let anything happen to them. Appearance Coby has brown hair and light blue eyes. He is considered "adorable" and "cute." He was born with small leaves on his legs, a gift from his mother, Demeter. Alliances *Sara Wren (best friend and crush) *Candence Wren *McKenna Wren Enemies *None yet! Powers/Weapons/Abilities *Coby has leaves on his legs. *Coby gets his energy from the sun. *Coby can talk to animals. *Coby can turn into any animal he desires. *Coby can communicate with plants. *Coby can grow plants at any time he wants. *Coby's weapon is a bronze sword. Gallery url-830.jpeg url-58.jpeg|Coby's leaves url-568.jpeg url-8709.jpeg|Coby's bronze sword imgres-180.jpeg url-68.jpeg Category:Child of Demeter Category:Male Category:Camper Category:American Category:Inferiority Fatal Flaw Category:Miramc22 Category:Twelve